


Колеса любви

by lachance



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бутылка вина от мертвеца на осле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колеса любви

У Гренделя нет денег, глаза, рубашки и окончательно помутился рассудок. Грендель смертельно устал, одежда после пьяной драки превратилась в сплошные разноцветные лохмотья – чисто маскарадный шут. Чья пачка осталась на столе? Сложно сказать, в начале разговора их было две, теперь одна.

Он закуривает… третью? Пятнадцатую? Тридцатую? Хриплый, захлебывающийся кашель едва не сгибает пополам, вынуждая схватиться за грудь и с силой сжать пальцы. Грудь впалая, плечи узкие, все тело – сплошь сумма костей и сухих мышц, откуда только берется мясо для трансформации.

Магия. Всякая магия имеет свою цену.

Делаясь достаточно пьяным для того, чтобы обрести благодушие, он садится прямо на пол, и швыряет дротики в мишень для дартса на стене слева от головы Бигби, и промахивается настолько часто, что впору заподозрить в нем гениального стрелка. Острие дротика снова проносится у самого уха. Грендель негромко, хрипло смеется и заказывает еще выпить. Себе – и Бигби. Потому что у них обоих был паршивый день. Потому что молчаливое понимание под глухое раздражение Холли стоит той десятки или двадцатки, что они пропьют вместе. Потому что это значит «быть человеком». По крайней мере, в извращенном представлении троллей вроде Грена.

– Снова не попал, – он пьяно смеется, когда острие вспарывает ворот белой рубашки и меняет траекторию, зацепившись за галстук, – поучите меня стрелять, шериф? 

– Зачем? – Легко шутить, когда ты уже глубоко нетрезв, когда на Нью-Йорк опускается дьявольская бархатная ночь, когда сигарет в избытке, а виски не кончится никогда, а Холли умеет смотреть так, будто держит заряженный серебром револьвер у виска, но никогда не стреляет. – Для того, чтобы ты засунул дуло в свою болтливую глотку и спустил курок, меткость не понадобится.

– Гнилые у тебя идеи, Волк, – он больше не смеется, тяжело взбираясь на стул и облокачиваясь локтями о стойку, – гнилые, как ты сам.

– Ну, – ровно отзывается Бигби, подцепляя сигарету и неловко пытаясь нащупать зажигалку в кармане, – давай поговорим о гнили.

Огонек трепещет, подчиняясь дрожи, схватывающей его ладони, Грен отворачивается, и Холли с едва ощутимой насмешкой кладет перед ними новую партию дротиков. Ни один из старой не попал в доску для дартса.

Когда острие скользит по его горлу, Бигби даже не дергается. Острие тупое, а пьяный Грендель еще тупее. Или умнее каждого из них, поскольку блаженны нищие духом. И пребудет с ними царствие небесное. Аминь. Вина пастве.

– У тебя есть вино, Холли? – Бигби даже старается улыбаться, но выходит кривой оскал. Холли пожимает плечами, протирая щербатые бокалы, жест выходит усталым и раздраженным, но уголки губ дергаются в едва скрытой насмешке.

Дротик все еще подрагивает у самого горла. Руки у Гренделя трясутся от выпитого, а вот дури и силы хватает. Одно неверное движение – и острие войдет под адамовым яблоком. 

– Есть бутылочка от мертвеца на осле, – наконец отзывается Холли, отворачиваясь и не глядя на то, как дротиком Грен подцепляет узел галстука, и медленно тянет на себя, ослабляя, – интересует?

Мир не развалится, пока у Холли хватает сил на грошовые шутки.

Грендель покачивается, пытаясь встать, и наклоняется вперед, шепча какую-то околесицу в самое ухо, и с расстояния в пару дюймов Бигби пристально смотрит в его глаза. В его единственный глаз. Грен смеется и скрывает ладонью слепую глазницу.

– Так лучше, да? Лучше? Может, я не в той сказке? Может, стоило быть Капитаном Крюком?

– Отъебись, – отчетливо скрипнув зубами, Бигби отстраняется, и дротик снова упирается в шею, и в этот раз на него сложно не реагировать, – нашел, блять, Питера Пена, – он сглатывает, отодвигаясь как можно дальше, и Холли все-таки хохочет, со стуком расставляя бокалы по местам.

– Волшебной пыльцы, мальчики? 

Колеса крутятся.

**Author's Note:**

> Славную христианскую сказочку о вине, мертвеце и осле можно прочитать, например, здесь.  
> http://www.diveevo.ru/2/0/1/3785/


End file.
